Karmen
Dennim's mother, or Karmen, is an imaginary being created and controlled by Dennim. The name "Karmen" is never revealed by her or others. She does not appear in the main story and is a minor character. She doesn't have a personality of her own and is merely a puppet for Dennim to talk and act through. The only reasons this character gets brought to life is either to trick Mind into thinking Dennim is not imaginary for whatever personal reason, or to boost Dennim's reputation in front of her parents; if the plan is to rescue her from her abusive home in a non-suspicious manner. Mind's mother's desire to marry her off makes the latter a worthy method. Her given personality is that of a silent and serious woman. Her voice is calm, but demands attention and respect. She speaks with an American accent. Because Dennim can only really focus on one other character besides himself, his father gets to do most of the word out of both parents, which is the main reason his mother is always silently watching from the sideline; she's not being fully controlled at that point. Because Dennim acts mostly like himself when speaking through his father, the character is not always taken seriously and therefore the limitations of his powers are being used to make his mother appear like the thoughtful half of the pair. She takes over the conversation when his father's act isn't helping and gives Dennim a second attempt to answer a question. Her appearance is Mind's father's opposite, the same way Dennim is Mind's. She has the same type of face and body as her father, but her hair is white and she has a white skin, red eyes, and is dressed in an elegant black dress. Relationships Mind It's not important for Dennim's mother to acknowledge Mind, thus has no relationship with her. ----- Dennim While Dennim is his own mother, he portrays her interactions with him as formal and curt. Still he stays cheerful around her when he listens to her demands. ---- Dennim's father Even though he's also being controlled by Dennim, some indoors drama was added for Mind's mother to sympathize with; and Dennim's mother is shown to have a disdain for her husband. The story goes that they were married off to one another, and while Dennim's father loved her right away, she never returned the feelings and thinks she's a sad excuse for a man. His attempts to swoon her are seen as laughable and his inability to take the hint makes her like him even less. She never wanted him or Dennim and thinks that by giving him his son, it makes her deserving of owning a personal slave, and assigns that task to her husband. She finds her actions justified, as she's convinced she is the real victim by being married off and not getting to be with a person she likes, unlike him. It's a verbally and physically abusive relationship in which Dennim's father is too optimistic and prefers to stay in denial. ----- Mind's mother She pays no attention to Mind's mother, except in the reality where Dennim summons her to talk with her about his father; Mind's mother's curiosity for her private life annoys her, and both women don't like each other much. Dennim's mother's loud, almost proud criticism on her husband, who is Mind's mother's crush, is the defining factor that makes the two see each other as foes. Nevertheless, they hardly meet up and Mind's mother is not one to start a fight. ---- Mind's father Dennim's mother doesn't acknowledge Mind's father, thus has no relationship with him. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories (the size of their role portrayed in the number of asterisks pictured): *Pregnant Of Insanity (*) *Best Siblings (****) *Running With Insanity (*) *Wagging With Insanity (fanfiction) (*) See Also * Details of Karmen's creation * Dennim's father (husband) * Mind's father (her opposite) Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Minor characters Category:Supernatural characters